


With A Little Help From A Wig

by Ninebubble



Series: Canon Compliant Drabbles [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crossdressing, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninebubble/pseuds/Ninebubble
Summary: It takes just a few weird dreams and some MV props for Chanyeol and Baekhyun to realize that what they share is deeper than friendship.





	With A Little Help From A Wig

 

 

 

"C'mon ? Please ? For me ?"

 

"This is really weird, Yeol," Baekhyun sighed deeply.

 

Chanyeol wasn't sure what it was exactly. The only thing he was sure of was that he really wanted to see his best friend in a wig. He'd managed to keep it to himself for weeks, but the dreams had been getting worse and Baekhyun had noticed how tired he looked. It had taken a little coaxing from the shorter, but Chanyeol was weak for his friend's pout and eventually he had admitted, rubbing a tired hand over his exhausted features.

 

"Look, I know it's weird and I don't want to freak you out, but I just... I just keep having dreams about you in a wig and it's making it hard to sleep."

 

Baekhyun had stayed silent for a few seconds, and it was a testament to their friendship that he didn't immediately start teasing the taller. They played around a lot, but when it came to serious business, they had each other's back. They'd been friends for years. There was nothing Baekhyun wouldn't do for Chanyeol, and the other way around was true as well. They'd gotten to such a depth of intimacy that they were one of the most shipped pairs on the Internet, a fact that they both drew considerable satisfaction from.

 

"It's not gay, it's just nice being the best," Baekhyun had answered an amused Kyungsoo when they had high-fived after someone brought it up in conversation one day. "And you're jealous that KaiSoo is second to us." Both Kyungsoo and Jongin had rolled their eyes at this, confirming Baekhyun's point.

 

Their closeness extended to touching as well, and that was probably what made the fans so wild. Often Baekhyun didn't feel right if some part of his anatomy wasn't connected to the taller, and Chanyeol needed to have him within his eyesight at all times. That was just their friendship. It might be a little odd, but it worked for them.

 

This, though. The wig thing. That was new.

 

"Why a wig ?" Baekhyun asked after pondering it for a little bit.

 

"I don't know ! It just sort of started happening. You're wearing a wig with bangs, and you turn to me with this sort of tiny smile, and then I wake up feeling like I've run a marathon."

 

He left out the part were he woke up with a boner nine times out of ten. That was just a little too intimate.

 

"A wig ? With bangs ?"

 

"Yeah.. and you have a white headband, and you're wearing a sort of white sailor dress, I think ? I'm not sure."

 

"And do I say anything ?"

 

"Actually, yeah, you say... you ask me if I wanna dance with you."

 

A spark came into Baekhyun's eyes when he heard this. "And how long has this been going on ?"

 

"Like, a month ?"

 

"You mean since our comeback ?"

 

"What ?"

 

"A month ago, we released the video for The One, right ? Did it start then ?"

 

"Actually, yeah," said Chanyeol, sitting up. "I'm pretty sure it did."

 

Baekhyun nodded wisely. "So you're having dreams of the part where I'm dressed up as a girl."

 

"I.. I guess I am."

 

They stared at each other for a few seconds, sitting across from each other on Chanyeol's bed. Then, Baekhyun burst out laughing. Now that the truth was out, it was really quite funny. Chanyeol blushed to the tips of his ears and threw a plush fox at him.

 

"Stop it. This isn't funny, I'm actually exhausted."

 

"Okay, okay," answered Baekhyun, pulling himself together. "So what can we do to stop you from having these dreams ?"

 

"I asked Junmyeon if I could get some sleeping pills, but he said I'd have to go see a doctor and justify it."

 

"So why don't you ?"

 

Chanyeol sighed. "I'd have to explain why I can't sleep and that would just be too embarrassing."

 

"Why don't you make up some other reason then ? Say you're having dreams of Jongdae as a t-rex chasing you through the dorms." As he said this, he mimed the tiny hands of a dinosaur, and the wide-open mouth of their oft-yelling band mate.

 

"Baek, you know I can't lie."

 

"True." They stayed silent, pondering. Then, very slowly, Baekhyun spoke. "You know.. Maybe.. Maybe we could try acting out your dream ? That might help ?"

 

Chanyeol, who'd slumped back down onto the bed, sat up again. "What do you mean ?"

 

"I could dress up in the outfit from the video ? Maybe the awkwardness of it would kill the dreams ?"

 

Chanyeol had rejected the idea at first, as it seemed a little extreme, but a few more sleepless nights soon convinced him. The dreams were getting worse, too. It was becoming imperative that they do something about it. And that was how Baekhyun found himself in Chanyeol and Kyungsoo's shared bathroom, pulling a white dress over his head before wrestling the wig onto his head. He'd snuck it out of the props room in the SM building, but now that he was faced with actually wearing it to help cure his best friends of his dreams, he felt a little odd.

 

"This is really weird, Yeol," he sighed, before gathering his resolve to the pleas of his best friend. Now that they were going ahead with the plan, Chanyeol seemed really excited about it. And it had been his own idea in the first place, reflected Baekhyun. Once the wig was on and the headband as well, he straightened his dress, took a deep breath and walked out into the room.

 

Chanyeol was waiting for him on the bed, an expectant look on his features that morphed into something unusual. Baekhyun had seen that expression a few times on him, when their eyes met after one of his high-notes or when they arrived together at a red carpet, all dressed up. It was admiration and pride all at once, an odd thing to find in his eyes when he was dressed as a girl in his darkened bedroom, and there was something more, which he couldn't quite identify. He'd seen it before as well, a sort of hunger briefly flitting through when they practised their sexier choreographies, but most times he refused to think about it too long, choosing to revel instead in the warmth of his giant best friend and the strength of the bond they shared. It was unavoidable now, and he felt himself blush deeply under Chanyeol's eyes.

 

"Baek," he whispered, coming closer, "Baek..."

 

The distance closed as he came to stand right in front of his best friend. It seemed closer than they had ever been, despite all their cuddle sessions and the fact that they weren't even touching right now. Baekhyun gulped and looked up. At such a close distance it kind of hurt his neck to meet Chanyeol's gaze, but he held it anyway.

The air between them felt solid and the silence stretched, unmoving. Then, Chanyeol slowly lifted his right hand to push a strand of hair behind Baekhyun's ear. At the contact, his eyes fluttered shut and he felt his skin tingle where Chanyeol had touched it. The tingle raced down to his stomach, making it feel like it was falling out. This had also happened before, but never quite as intensely.

 

"Baekhyun," whispered Chanyeol all of a sudden. Baekhyun's eyes flew open.

 

"What ?"

 

"I.. I really want to kiss you. Is that alright ?"

 

They shared another look, and then Baekhyun nodded briefly. He closed his eyes as Chanyeol leaned closer, but to his surprise he didn't feel anything on his lips. Instead he felt strong hands on his head, brushing the wig off and fluffing up his hair.

 

"What are you doing, Yeol ?" He asked, scrunching up his nose as his best friend tried to fix his hair.

 

"I've been thinking about this so long I'd rather not start laughing in the middle of it."

 

"Laughing ?!" Yelped Baekhyun.

 

"The wig looks really dumb on you," said Chanyeol simply before leaning down and depositing a tiny flower of a kiss on Baekhyun's lips, killing the argument that was bubbling up.

 

He pulled back up and after a short silence, Baekhyun stood up on the tips of his toes, throwing his arms around Chanyeol's neck to return the kiss, to make it deeper and put into it all the feelings that he had been keeping to himself all these years. Chanyeol, it seemed had been doing the same. The taller's arms wrapped around his back and they both sighed into the kiss.

 

They didn't hear the door open, and they both jumped when Kyungsoo's disinterested voice cut through the daze of their happiness :

 

"Now _that_ is definitely kinda gay, guys."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn't guess, this is inspired by the MV for The One. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also I am never not soft for ChanBaek.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you liked it :)


End file.
